alguien nuevo en ponyville
by random389
Summary: mi segundo fic espero que les guste, un potro desconocido fue rescatado del bosque nadie conoce su identidad "un adelanto no es un humano que se volvio pony " ni que hacia en el bosque. M por si si acaso pasa algo mas adelante
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos soy random389 con otro fic espero que les guste aprovecho para enviarle un saludo a mi amigo _**El enviado del origen**_ y decirles que se pasen por su fic **Winter Heart** que esta muy interesante a mi parecer y disfruten pero si no les gusta o opinan mal de mi fic espero que me lo digan en los comentarios para saber sobre el futuro de este fic dependiendo de lo que me digan seguiré o eliminare esta historia ahora sin quitarles mas su tiempo que lo disfruten

* * *

Hoy como todos los días los habitantes de ponyville llevaban una vida normal y feliz mientras las actividades del pueblo se realizaban con normalidad, cada uno se concentraba en sus actividades diarias. Visitar a un amigo o a alguien especial, trabajar, asistir a una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-NARRADOR NARRADOR aquí mira estoy aquí-

-que como…no te metas en la narración pinkie-

-pero estas tardando mucho y ya estamos aquí –

-está bien pero no vuelvas a interrumpir la historia-

-no la interrumpo el escrito no sabe cómo hacer que la historia llegue a este punto así que lo estoy ayudando para que todo le sea mas fácil y espero que no le moleste-

-ok ok tienes razón bueno *aclarando su garganta* voy a seguir con la historia si te parece bien-

-oki doky loky- dijo pinkie regresando a su plano de existencia.

Un grupo de ponys se encaminaron al hospital a pedido de su amiga zecora, que hace unas semanas rescató a un potro desconocido para todos en el pueblo.

-incluso para mí y eso que conozco a todos en el pueblo y todos son mis amigos esta ditzy, dinky, Colgate, carrot top, luky charm, berry punch, zolt, lilith, mud , zecora -

-PINKIE PIE, deja de meterte en la narración-

-upsiiiii lo siento no volverá a ocurrir-

-esta buen…como decía –

Hacen unas semanas zecora había salvado a ese potro de las garras de los lobos del bosque everfree. Nadie conocía la identidad de ese potro que milagrosa mente se recuperó de sus heridas, ese día zecora no era capaz de ir a ver a ese potro debido a que le faltaban unos ingredientes para sus pociones, por lo que le pidió a twiligth y a sus amigas que fueran a revisar como se encontraba.

-entonces twi que te dijo zecora exactamente sobre el potro -pregunto applejack curiosa.

-bueno no mucho solo lo que todo el pueblo sabe asta ahora mmm también mencionó que él se encontraba bien pero que aun no a despertado–respondió twiligth mientras caminaba.

-pobre me pregunto que habrá estado haciendo en el eveerfree mmm puede que sea el amante de una joven de alta sociedad de canterlot y su padre prohíba su amor y que los hayan descubierto cuando consumaban su amor causando que haya huido, tenido que esconder en el bosque para que no lo llevaran a la cárcel-dijo rarity especulando sobre la identidad del potro.

-tienes que dejar esas novelas de romances rarity te están afectando, pero lo más probables es que sea un aventurero que buscaba un templo de algún culto perdido que vivía en el bosque y cayó en una trampa como en el último libro de daring do–dijo RD de forma emocionada e imaginando al potro como a un aventurero.

-cuando despierte are una gran fiesta de bienvenida y otra justo des pues de la primera para celebrar que se encuentra bien y abra pastel ponche cupcakes de todos los que hay tartas, galletas de chocolate y helado con crema y algodón de azúcar y pie de todos sabores y, y, y me volveré su amiga porque todos son mis amigos – decía pinkie total mente emocionada mientras saltaba alrededor de sus amigas planeando la fiesta.

Aj ,fluttershy y twiligth se mantuvieron al margen sin decir lo que pensaban del potro, solo obserbavan a sus amigas fantaseando sobre quien era aquel potro misterioso.

-chicas contrólense no sabemos nada de él y tenemos que pensar que el pobre ya paso por mucho y no necesita que lo bombardeemos de preguntas cuando despierte ya habrá tiempo para eso más tarde-dijo twi tratando de calmar las especulaciones de sus amigas pero también teniendo cierto interés en el pasado del potro misterioso.

Justo en el momento que twiligth puso orden, una silla salió disparada de una de las habitaciones del primer piso del hospital, rápida mente el grupo de amigas corrió al hospital para saber lo que ocurría, al entrar se encontraron con una enfermera, la cual parecía nerviosa, twiligth fue la primera en preguntar lo que ocurria.

-que está ocurriendo Aquí? -

-no lo sé pero un paciente acaba de despertar y atacó a un doctor y los guardias están tratando de ayudar al doctor a calmarlo-respondió la enfermera nerviosa.

\- ¿quién es ese paciente? Y porque esta tan alterado-inquirió twiligth.

-no lo sé solo sé que lo trajeron hace unas semanas… mmm creo que fue aquel que fue atacado por lobos en el bosque-respondió la enfermera mientras veía como otros dos guardias del hospital entraban a la habitación del paciente.

\- debe ser el- dijo RD volando a toda velocidad hacia la habitación seguida por sus amigas.

-rainbown espera-grito applejack tratando de detenerla sin excitó.

En la habitación vieron a 2 potros de tierr unicornios que usaban unas sillas para evitar que el potro se les acercará, el potro pese a tener muchas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo se podía notar que su color de crin y pelaje eran total mente verdes.

-que le ocurre –pregunto rarity a uno de los doctores.

-no lo sabemos estaban revisándolo y repentina mente se despertó, las enfermeras me llamaron y cuando me acerqué a él para preguntar cómo se sentía empezó a gruñir me y cuando me acerqué mas para comprobar si todo estaba bien me atacó casi me muerde el cuello si no fuera por la ayuda de las enfermeras que le tiraron una silla distrayendo lo y dejando que me alejara de él… llamamos a seguridad y bueno aquí estamos-respondió el doctor aun algo asustado.

\- no han intentado hablar con él?-preguntaba applejack mirando al doctor .

\- sí pero parece no entendernos y si nos acercamos más nos atacará, creo que perdio la memoria -

Repentina mente fluttershy dio un grito, haciendo que todos la vieran incluso el potro, el cual se quedo quieto como una roca al recibir la "mirada " de esta.

-no lo asusten mas no ven que tiene miedo… el solo se siente arrinconado debido a que esta en esta habitación dejen me tratar con el-explicaba fluttershy mientras tomaba unas flores de un florero que había en la habitación.

-cuidado él es agresivo-alertaba el doctor a fluttersy.

\- no lo es solo está asustado…. Tranquilo pequeñito no voy a lastimarte por qué no vienes con migo y salimos de esta fea habitación –dijo fluttershy en un tono muy amable mientras le acercaba las flores al potro.

-en serio cuidado con el señorita –repitió el doctor preocupado de que el potro atacar a fluttershy.

Para sorpresa del doctor el potro se comió las flores, inmediata mente fluttershy tomo mas flores y guío al potro fuera del hospital, mientras el potro pasaba por el lado del atemorizado doctor dio un gruñido haciendo que este se asustara aun mas al igual que las enfermeras, twilithg y sus amigas se vieron entre si y dirigieron su mirada al doctor.

-no creo que sea bueno sacarlo del hospital-dijo applejack.

\- ooo nononono el está en excelente estado sus heridas sanaron por completo y no presenta ningún problema para caminar así que lo doy de alta de inmediato –dijo el doctor alegre de que se llevaran al potro del hospital.

-….- todas miraron al doctor para salir tras fluttershy.

-necesitamos llamarlo de alguna manera no podemos simplemente referirnos a el como "tu o el"-dijo pinkie pie, para sorpresa de todas ella tenía un buen punto.

Applejack estaba a punto de decir algo al igual que rarity y rainbown pero fueron rápida mente interrumpida por pinkie, la cual decía nombre aleatoria mente y rápida mente mientras saltaba alrededor del potro.

-no lo que necesitamos es saber su identidad no darle una nueva así que vallamos a la alcaldía a buscar quien es en los registros debe haber algo de el-dijo twiligth haciendo que pinkie se callara mientras planeaba lo que devian hacer.

\- no lo se twi a mi me parece que es algo violento y llevarlo al centro de ponyville no me parece una gran idea-dijo RD mirando al potro mientras perseguía a pinkie pie.

Pinkie reía mientras según ella, jugaba con el potro el cual lo único que intentaba era morder a pinkie sin éxito alguno, esta simple mente saltaba y reía esquivando al potro mientras las demás hablaban y twiligth llevaba a fluttershy con ella para decirle a las demás.

-bueno fluttershy supo manejar lo sorprendente mente bien ella se encargara de mantenerlo bajo control –respondió twiligth a rainbown dash mientras ponía a fluttershy junto a ella.

-ohh no yo solo mmm el se veía asustado, solo mmm…-murmuraba fluttershy tratando de explicar a las demás sin éxito.

-tranquila querida tu puedes hacerlo confia en ti -dijo rarity animando a fluttershy.

-decidido fluttershy tu mantén controlado a mmm a el –te lo dije –interrumpió pinkie a twilith.

-AAAg pinkie…*aclarando su garganta* como dije fluttershy tu mantén lo bajo control en el camino a la alcaldía y las demás nos encargaremos de buscar quien es él –respondió twilith algo molesta por la interrupción de pinkie.

* * *

que les parecio ? espero que les gustara se despide random 389 asta otro capitulo si es que les gusta este si tiene alguna pregunta envien me un mensaje y con gusto les responderé


	2. Chapter 2

holaaa a todos como les les traigo otro capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste si me demore es por que trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo para este fic y si no les gusta bueno no puedo obligarlos a que les guste, si tienen alguna pregunta queja o lo que sea no duden en preguntar y un saludo a mi amigo **EL ****e**nviado del origen y sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 2: nueva identidad.

Hora: Mediodía del primer día.

Estación: verano.

Mientras el grupo de amigas caminaban rumbo a la alcaldía, muchos de los habitantes de ponyville se sentían atraídos hacia el rumor de un nuevo potro que caminaba por las calles, pero este en cambio estaba más interesado en rodar por el piso a causa de la picazón que le causaban las vendas, mientras que fluttershy daba su mejor para que este siguiera caminando.

-está bien que te quieras rascar pero debemos seguir avanzando debemos llegar a la alcaldía –decía fluttershy en un tono suave y amable al potro.

-gruuuu- respondió el potro mientras sigue revolcando se en la tierra

-parece una momia mira con la tierra y las vendas que tal si vamos a hacerle una broma a spike ¿?-dijo pinkie levantando al potro

\- no podemos twi se daría cuenta –dijo rainbown pensando en una broma .

-no po-podemos hacer eso de-debemos llevarlo a la alcaldía para ayudarlo –murmuraba fluttershy mientras pinkie y rainbow hablaban.

-lo sé tenemos que ayudarlo pero luego hacemos la broma-dijo pinkie a rainbown dash.

-si jejejee spike no lo verá venir-respondió rainbown dash.

\- qué tal si primero lo ayudamos a regresar con su familia si es que tiene alguna rainbown, pinkie se que les emocionan las bromas pero piensen un poco por cuanto el ha estado perdido su familia debe estar buscando lo por todos lados –dijo twiligth haciendo que RD y pinkie se acongojaran.

Debido a lo que dijo twi no solo RD y pinkie empezaron a sentirse decaídas, todas pensaban en como seria que se perdieran y nadie de su familia o amigos supieran que fue de ellas, repentina mente un gruñido llamó la atención de todas.

-que ocurre?-dijo rarity rompiendo el silencio que hubo durante unos segundos.

-el tiene hambre-dijo fluttershy.

Pinkie rápida mente tomo el sombrero de applejack y saco una bandeja de cupcakes para darse las a el potro, el cual olfateo los cupcakes durante unos momentos, para luego morder un poco de uno de los cupcakes y empezar a comerse los todos a lo véstia.

\- le gustaron a mí también me encantan los cupcakes tenemos tanto en común vamos a ser súper duper amigos jejejej-dijo pinkie comiendo otro de los cupcakes que tenia.

-twi y zecora fue a la guardia no se para ver si podían localizar a su familia ?-pregunto RD a twi aun pensativa sobre lo que esta le dijo.

-si por desgracia no han encontrado nada por eso nosotras debemos hacer algo por el-dijo twi mirando a applejack que mira su sombrero.

-cuando escondiste cupcakes en mi sombrero –preguntaba applejack a pinkie.

\- de que hablas?-respondió pinkie sacando una manzana de la crin de rarity.

-es pinkie siendo pinkie –dijo rarity tratando de explicar lo que ocurrió.

Luego de que el potro comiera los cupcakes y la bandeja en que estos venían, el grupo continuó gracias a una idea de pinkie la cual amarro otro cupcake que había sacado de un agujero en un árbol, a un palito usando una cuerda que applejack traía con ella en su sombrero, para amarrar el palito a las vendas del potro haciendo que este siguiera el cupcake, gracias a esto el potro no se detuvo hasta llegar a la alcaldía donde twiligth levantó al potro con magia y fluttershy le dio el cupcake que este tanto había perseguido, todas a excepción de fluttershy entraron a la alcaldía a buscar en los registros en busca de la identidad del potro misterioso.

Luego de que twilgth y las demás buscaran por horas, sin suerte de encontrar la identidad del potro misterioso, salieron a ver como fluttershy parecía estar hablando con alguien, todas emocionadas de que el potro podía haber recuperado la memoria corrieron para ver a esta repitiendo palabras frente a este.

-¿fluttershy que le haces a green? -dijo pinkie sentando se junto a este .

-goda- dijo el potro repentina mente sorprendiendo a todas.

-bueno y-yo pe-pensé que había que mm –murmuraba fluttershy. Antes de que pinkie diera un grito emocionada interrumpiéndola- SABE HABLAR -dijo esta saltando de emoción y empezando a preguntar le miles de cosas .

\- puede habla?-dijo rarity mirando al potro.

-green? quien es green –dijo twiligth mirando a las demás.

-dooo el potro –respondió pinkie a twiligth.

-no puedes simple mente darle un nombre debemos saber quién es-.

-pero no encontramos quien era y no podemos llevarlo de un lado al otro diciendo le "tu" eso no es lo que los amigos asen-respondió pinkie a twiligth.

-cubito de azúcar pinkie tiene razón y no creo que sea bueno ir a canterlot es decir míralo el es agresivo y le gusta morder a los que se le acercan-dijo applejack tratando de que twiligth entendiera a pinkie.

Mientras twiligth, applejack y pinkie hablaban sobre si darle o no un nombre al potro, rarity y rainbown dash veían cuanto avia aprendido en las horas que estuvo con fluttershy.

-y cuanto le enseñaste-dijo rarity.

\- solo cosas básicas a dar la pesuña a sentarse y a buscar y a decir hola...casi–dijo fluttershy mirando al potro el cual jugaba con pinkie.

\- el no es un perro aun que se comporté como un salvaje no puedes tratarlo como a un perro-regañaba rarity a fluttershy.

-l-lo hice porque … el no quería escuchar-empezó a explicar fluttershy.

Fluttershy le explico a rarity que en más de una ocasión avía perdido al potro, el que había salido a correr por el pueblo y que este había atacado a otros ponis de la ciudad , cuando al fin había logrado encontrarlo ella no supo que mas hacer para ayudarlo, si seguía así dañaría a alguien y nadie accedería enseñarle si seguía atacando los a todos, rarity miro a fluttershy encontrando que ella tenía razón "green" como lo decidieron llamar era peligroso pero había cambiado gracias a la intromisión de fluttershy, rarity no pudo hacer más que felicitarla junto a las demás para luego preguntar.

-y cuanto tiempo perdiste a green?-dijo rarity sonriendo le a fluttershy.

-como 10 minutos-respondió tímida mente.

-Hace 3 horas en el centro de la ciudad-.

green caminaba en busca de un olor que llamaba su atención, hasta que un potro encapuchado lo arrastró a un callejón separado de la calle principal.

-felicitaciones has sido seleccionado para proteger ecuestria en las, F.S.D.E o federación secreta de defensa de ecuestria-dijo el potro esquivando los mordiscos de green.

\- jojo es uno salvaje me agradas vendremos por ti cuando sea el momento por ahora actúa como salvaje y ataca a todo lo que veas-dijo otro potro.

-señor creo que él en verdad no sabe nada-respondió una yegua.

-perfecto sigue con tus ordenes soldado enorgulleces a las princesas -respondió el capitán del grupo antes de dar una señal para desaparecer junto a los 2 miembros de su grupo.

Poco después fluttershy encontró a green, ella lo llevo de regreso a la alcaldía para empezar a enseñarle a comportarse además de tratar de lograr que este aprendiera a hablar.

-De regreso en el presente.

Luego de aclarar lo que había pasado con green, las amigas se encontraron un nuevo problema, quien de ellas cuidaría de el por la noche, no podían dejarlo en un hotel debido a su comportamiento además de tener el problema de su agresividad eso dejaba a twiligth incapaz de cuidar de él debido a spike, applejack tenia a grany smitt y a su hermana , pinkie vivía con los señores cake y sus hijos por lo que no era buena idea y en los casos de rainbown ella vivía en las nubes eso no le permitía a green quedarse con ella y fluttershy tenía demasiados animales pequeños como nutriás, ardillas, jackalope,conejos sin contar las aves tales como patos horneros entre muchas otras además de animales grandes como osos y lobos , eso solo dejó a rarity disponible ya que su hermana estaba con sus padres.

-no se preocupen será simple ya que fluttershy le enseño a comportarse-dijo twiligth a rarity.

-si verdad fácil-dijo rarity nerviosa.

-no te preocupes él es muy tranquilo si sabes cómo tratar con él–dijo fluttershy.

\- solo que me preocupa que destrocé mis vestido o que ataque a opal-

-a mi me preocupa que opal lo ataque a él –dijo RD mientras flotaba sobre las cabezas de sus amigas en círculos.

Luego de una breve conversación las amigas se separaron dejando a rarity junto con green solos en casa de esta, al entrar juntos green pudo ver una gran gala de vestidos, algunos con plumas otros con joyas todos colocados con sumo cuidado y en un perfecto orden para poder ser apreciados apenas entrar, por desgracia este no le llamó la atención y se limito a volver a mirar a rarity la que noto la mirada de green y lo enfrento con su mirada pensando que este miraba su flanco, rarity no tardo en notar que green seguía mirando la haciendo que esta se sintiera incomodá, para romper el silencio rarity empezó a hablar.

-bueno green esta es mi casa carouse boutique donde yo misma elaboro la más fina y hermosa ropa para yeguas y potros-decía rarity empezando con el recorrido de su casa.

Green seguía a rarity mientras esta le presentaba las habitaciones más importantes de la casa, la cocina el comedor su estudio de trabajo y uno de los baños, rarity no tardo en empezar a mostrar los vestidos en los que había estado trabajando, contando le a green como obtuvo su inspiración y de las líneas de otoño y invierno que tenía preparadas, las horas pasaron pero green se quedo mirando y escuchando a rarity paciente mente, esta al terminar de exponer todos y cada uno de sus vestidos sonrió y dijo.

-ningún otro pony me avía escuchado tanto sin interrumpir… gracias green eres un verdadero caballero por dejar a una dama hablar jejejeje dime quieres comer algo?-preguntaba rarity mientras veía a green morder su propia pesuña.

Green solo miro a rarity debido a que esta se movía mientras modelaba sus vestido para este, la verdad era que green no tenía el menor interés en lo que rarity dijo o le mostraba, aun así rarity no se dio cuenta de esto y muy feliz empezó a prepar la cena para green y ella, opal miraba a green con cierta molestia debido a la atención que rarity le daba a este, green miraba a opal de una forma agresiva, ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija el uno en el otro hasta que rarity llamó la atención de ambos al empezar a hablar sobre sus vestidos, opal ya aburrida de green se fue a dormir mientras que green se quedo con rarity comiendo, al terminar la cena rarity guio a green a una habitación con una cama la cual se encontraba rodeada de maniquís además de estar con algunas cajas dando le una apariencia más de almacén que de habitación.

-lamento no tener otra habitación pero hay una cama extra aquí… ya que solo están la mía y la de mi hermanita,.. Solo déjame sacar algunas cosas y podrás dormir-dijo rarity acomodando las cajas en un rincón para sacando sus maniquís y dejando los en el primer piso.

Rarity le indicó a green que usara la cama, pero este se echo junto a la cama ha dormir, rarity con su magia lo acomodó en la cama y se fue a su habitación trataba de no pensar en el pasado de green, sobre quien fue o quién era.

-ufff Que calor–pensó rarity en voz alta antes de abrir una ventana para dejar que la brisa fresca de verano entrara distrayéndose un poco antes de acomodarse con cuidado en su pijama para dormir.

Mientras la noche avanzaba rarity empezaba a quedarse dormida en su cama un riudo repentino seguido de un grito de opal la despertaron, preocupada por su amada gatita rarity corrió al primer piso y encontrarse total en una oscuridad total, mientras caminaba llamando a opal preocupada sin dejar de buscar a opal esta encontró encendedor de la luz, trato de encender las luces sin éxito.

-que por qué no prenden?- dijo rarity mientras sentía una presencia en la oscuridad.

Un repentino ruido la distrajo enseguida esta miro hacia todos lados en busca de ese sonido, había sido un ruido seco y corto, algo se había roto detrás de esta delante de esta o a los lados?, rarity no era capaz de saber donde se encontraba en la oscuridad, la respiración de rarity se aceleraba al igual que sus latidos mientras se sentía total mente perdida en su propia casa pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si se encontrara acorralada, otro ruido hiso que esta con miedo a moverse diera unos pasos para mirar a la dirección del ruido, haciendo sonar la madera del piso debajo de esta aumentando su nerviosismo, mientras rarity se quedo mirando a la oscuridad un nuevo sonido apareció, era el sonido de su reloj rarity trataba de calmarse pero el tic tac del reloj solo aumentaba la el nerviosismo de esta, sin previo aviso sintió a alguien abrazando la, con la garganta seca rarity tragó saliva mientras sentía como algo se acercaba a su oreja.

-hola rarity-dijo una voz suave mente al oído de esta.

-g-green?-

-si-

Con un crack rarity se despertó sudando asustada y desconcertada, esta empezó a hablarse a ella misma en un intento de recuperar la calma.

-calma te rarity solo fue una pesadilla-se decía a ella misma mientras encendía la luz de su habitación.

Un fuerte golpe atrajo la atención de rarity, el ruido provenía del primer piso esto perturbaba a rarity que dudaba si dejarlo pasar y volver a dormir o ir a ver qué fue lo que ocurrió, un chillido de opal hiso que rarity corriera a ver qué ocurría, bajo rápida mente las escaleras y mirando para ambos lados rarity escucho un sonido que la perturbaba, el tic tac de su reloj le helaba la sangre mientras recordaba su pesadilla, todo estaba saliendo igual que en su sueño.

-solo fue un sueño un mal sueño –decía rarity para sí misma alta mientras trataba de no entrar en pánico.

Rarity trataba de no pensar en su pesadilla mientras miraba a todos lados esperando ver a alguien o algo, repentina mente algo toco su pesuña, rarity invadida por el miedo del momento corrió sin dirección algún chocando con alguien. Pero quien? Solo ella y green estaban en la casa, en ese momento rarity perdió la poca calma que había logrado mantener para entrar en pánico, acaso era green su sueño fue una premonición el le haría daño? Quien era el en verdad un psicópata un asesino, estos pensamientos recorrieron la mente de rarity, sueño se aria realidad, sin pensarlo 2 veces rarity corrió aterrada en la dirección contraria de su agresor, logro encontrar las escaleras en su pánico y corrió escaleras arriba para entrar en la primera puerta que logro encontrar, ya en su habitación total aterrada rarity traro de recuperar el aliento de pensar de saber que estaba pasando, mientras pensaba daba pequeños pasos sin quitar la mirada de donde ella creía que estaba la puerta,los chirridos de la madera le dificultaban aun más el calmarse otro crujido hiso que rarity se congelara, un crujido leve y lento, rarity lo reconoció de inmediato, era la puerta que se habría lenta mente.

Rarity sin dejar de caminar hacia atrás sintió algo tocar su flanco, un mueble? No era algo mas redondo una pesuña? Acaso era green?. El miedo de rarity la superaba pero debía hacer algo, de un momento a otro el terror de rarity pasó a volverse ira y sin saber si lograría algo dio una patada con sus cascos traseros derribando a alguien y escuchando como se rompía algo, rápida mente esta encendió las luces y grito.

-SOY UNA MALDITA DAMA PERO NADA ME IMPIDE PARTIR TU LAMENTABLE FLANCO EN 2 MALDITO IMBÉCIL -gritaba rarity a todo pulmón.

al buscar a green con la mirada vio a sus maniquís tirados en el piso, rarity vio que uno de los maniquís había roto la ventana y repentina mente, ella se encontraba en su estudio de trabajo y no en su habitación como esta había creído, rarity volvió a bajar sin miedo alguno, prender la luz y ver que lo que según ella había sido green era otro de los maniquíes al seguir examinando su casa noto un florero roto y un maniquí en el piso, entonces rarity se dio cuenta que pudo ser opal, quien boto el florero se asustó y salto al maniquí votándolo haciendo que esta soltara el chillido que escuchó, todo el miedo de esta fue mal infundado, sin más que pensar sobre lo que había ocurrido rarity subió a revisar a green que para su sorpresa dormía sobre la cama sin haber despertado pese a todo el ruido.

Luego de la pesadilla rarity logro regresar a dormir, el resto de la noche fue tranquilo no mas pesadillas ni ruidos raros, ya en la mañana rarity empezó con su rutina matutina, levantarse darse un baño arreglarse y preparar el desayuno, antes de empesar a comer recordó a green, esta fue a buscarlo pensando en que este an dormía.

-green a desayunar-dijo rarity aun algo avergonzada de si misma al recordar su sueño y la forma en que actuó.

-obaaaa-dijo green desde la habitación.

-que ?-

-iguu-

Confundida y algo extrañada rarity no entendía que es lo que green le trataba de decir, al abrir la puerta este se quedo mirando a rarity unos segundos, esta le hiso un gesto para que lo siguiera, green comprendió y la siguió, ambos tuvieron un desayuno muy normal, luego de haber desayunado rarity empezó a trabajar y para sorpresa de esta green la siguió, mientras ella trabajaba este dormía en el piso frente a esta.

Ya pasada unas horas alguien toco a la puerta de rarity, esta fue a atender para encontrarse con sapphire shores.

-a-a h-hola jejeje que la trae por aquí –saludaba rarity nerviosa mente.

-tranquila solo venia a visitar a mi modista favorita y ver sus SEEENSAIONAAAAAlEEES obras –respondió sapphire shores animada y entrando a la tienda.

-c gruuu aaa digo claro pase pase tengo casi terminado su pedidos quiere verlos-dijo rarity.

sapphire shores asintió con la cabeza y cuando rarity le presentó una serie de vestidos con joyas y adornos esta los empezó a examinar con la mirada, rarity escucho un gruñido y muy nerviosa miro a green que estaba despertando poco a poco.

-por celestia no puede ser-dijo rarity en voz alta.

-que ocurre ? todo esta perfecto relájate me encantaron … ooo ya veo jejeje tenias las pesuñas ocupada en otro tema –dijo sapphire shores que vio a green estriarse.

Rarity sentía como su carrera se derrumbaba a pedazos mientras sapphire shores se acercaba a green, el cual miro a sapphire shores con curiosidad más que agresividad.

-mmm parece un buen potro dime como se comporta con tigo?–dijo sapphire shores sorprendido aun mas a rarity.

-s-si jejejeje le gusta escuchar-respondió rarity de inmediato.

-eso es importante mi novio no sabia escuchar me alegro que el tuyo si lo haga-respondió sapphire shores dando media vuelta y camianndo a la salida.

-OHjejejeje no green es no es –trato de decir rarity para ser interrumpida.

-a ti y a tu novio les vendría bien relajarse de otra forma jjajaja vengan a mi fiesta en mi casa la próxima semana no falten quiero presentar le a todos a mi diseñadora y por los trajes tranquila mandare a mi ayudante por ellos son PEEERFEECTOS no lo olvides es formal y vendrá todo el que es alguien en canterlot espero verte hay junto a tu novio jejeje sigan divirtiendo se- dijo sapphire shores con un tono pícaro mientras se retiraba.

-… en una semana claro si hay estaremos jejeje –dijo rarity abrazando a green muy feliz .

Esa era la oportunidad de hacerse famosa entre los mas famosos de canterlo y lo único que devia hacer era ir a la fiesta con green.

-ir a con green…. O mi celestia que voy a hacer-dijo rarity mientras veía a green morder su pesuña y rodar en el piso.

* * *

espero que les aya gustado y si les da la gana dejen sus reciew del capitulo me ayuda mucho saber si les gusta o no me despido asta otro capitulo


	3. Chapter 3 inicio de una amistad

holaaa random389 aquí con otro capitulo mmm bueno me demore por no poder decidir exacta mente lo que ocurriria en el capitulo pero espero que les guste el resultado me e esforzado ara que sea lo mejor posible y que lo disfruten y un agradecimiento a mi amigo el enviado del origen por su ayuda

no les quito mas tiempo disfruten el capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 3: clases de lunes a sábado.

Hora: 09:00 A.M

Estación: verano.

Rarity caminaba de un lado al otro en su butique pensando en la invitación que le habían hecho, tal vez era una oportunidad única de conocer a las mayores celebridades de canterlot de hacerse un nombre, era una posibilidad de hacer su sueño realidad, pero hay un solo problema green, como llevaría a un potro que no es capaz de comer sin ensuciar todo a su alrededor o aun peor que no sabe siquiera su propio nombre, los pro y contras de la invitación se mantuvieron en la cabeza de rarity durante unas horas, esta final mente tomo una decisión, rápida mente tomo un muffin y lo movió con su magia frente a green para hacer que este siguiera el muffin, luego de llevar a green donde la pony capas de enseñarle a comportarse y que para su suerte también era una gran a miga sulla.

-hola rarity-dijo spike amable mente mientras admiraba a rarity perdiendo interés en todo lo que lo rodeaba.

-oo hola spikywiky que haces-

-nada solo vine a dejarle una carta a fluttershy-dijo spike aun embobado por rarity..

-ooo entonces ella está en su casa ?-pregunto rarity mirando a green que perseguía el muffin que esta levitaba.

-siiiii-.

-estupendo necesito urgente de su ayuda debó irme spike adiós-dijo rarity antes de seguir su camino junto a green.

-siiii-respondio aun total mente embobado.

Mientras rarity se alejaba spike reacciono y vio a green seguir a rarity, en un ataque de celos spike decidió seguir a rarity fuera a donde fuera, al poco caminar rarity llego a la casa de fluttershy la cual estaba en el rio alimentando a los castores que se habían mudado a su casa.

-green siéntate y quieto yo voy con fluttershy asi que por favor quédate aquí–dijo en tono de orden a green el cual se sentó mirando a rarity la cual entrego el muffin a este.

Mientras rarity se fue a encontrar con fluttershy para solicitar la ayuda de esta, en ese momento spike se acercó a green el cual comía desesperadamente el muffin, spike al ver la forma de comer de green perdió todo los celos que habian surgido en el.

-rarity jamás se fijaría en un potro que come asi –dijo par asi mismo spike antes de retomar su camino a la biblioteca.

-¡cómo!-dijo rarity sorprendida.

\- L-lo siento pero angel se enfermo y tengo que cuidarlo –dijo fluttershy mientras miraba a la ventana donde se encontraba angel el cual exigía mas zanahorias a esta.

-ya veo… no podrías dividir tu tiempo green también necesita ayuda*mirando a green perseguir su propia cola y le empesaba un tick en el ojo * jejejej –rarity reía nerviosa mente mientras se imaginaba lo que diría sapphire shores sobre ella.

\- lo.. lo siento mucho angel esta muy enfermo y no puedo descuidarlo disculpa me un momento -respondió fluttershy antes de ir a darle a angel lo que este quería.

Desde el interior de su casa fluttershy noto que rarity estaba "algo" alterada y sin saber que mas hacer para ayudarla fue con ella para decirle.

-Twiligth p- fluttershy no fue capaz de terminar antes de ser interrumpida por rarity.

-claroooo twiligth gracias fluttershy mmm tienes una manzana ooO hay una gracias adiós –dijo rarity rápida mente antes de usar la manzana para llevar a green corriendo a la biblioteca.

Green corría como un perro apunto de atacar mostrando los dientes y con una mirada fija en la manzana sin preocuparse de nada a su alrededor y como de costumbre spike estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, un gruñido atrajo la atención de este, el cual dio media vuelta para ver como green se abalanzaba sobre el listo para morderlo, spike del susto soltó una llamarada, de un salto green esquivó a spike y la llamarada sin dejar de correr mientras rarity corría tras este, las llamas de spike golpearon la florería de rose las cuales de inmediato empezaron a arder, mientras el pánico empezaba rarity y green se alejaban de la multitud de ponys que corrían mientras que por alguna razón el mercado se volvía un caos de gritos llamas, conejos, conejos en llamas, llamas con llamas o lamas o como se llamen todo era un caos sin contar los ponys corriendo y sin dirección alguna tratando de apagar el fuego y controlar a los conejos.

"Mis coles" "EL HORROR" "porque celestia nos a abandonado" "QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO" " quien se comio mis galletas?" los gritos de horror de los ponys aterrorizados y conejos llenaban el mercado mientras una llegua miraba incrédula lo que ocurria.

-por la barba de celestia que pasa?-dijo applejack a big mac al ver el mercado

\- nop nop nop nop-respondio big mac mientras retrocedía con su carreta de manzanas.

-aag secretaria por favor actualize el calendario de días sin accidentes por favor-decia mayor mare a su secretaria.

La secretaria borro un cero de una pizarra y puso un menos 1, mientras la alcaldesa veía como se derrumbaba la alcandia y decía para si misma.

-es el cuarto edificio de esta semana y estamos a martes-dijo la alcaldeza poniendo su pesuña en su cara.

De regreso con green y rarity , los cuales acababan de llegar a la biblioteca, rarity toco la puerta y unos momentos mas tardes salió twiligth quien la invito a pasar a ella y a green.

-hola twiligth necesito que me ayudes-

-claro ya reorganicé la biblioteca y re-ley todos los libros que tengo-respondió twilitgth mirando a green.

-bueno podrías enseñarle a green a comunicarse tal vez a comportarse y no se algunos modales también?-insinuaba rarity.

-bueno me siento honrada que pensaras en mi pero enseñarle a green …. Bueno puede que sea peligroso para spike tal vez si fluttershy le enseñase algunas cosas mas yo podría enseñarle algo mas avanzado-respondio twiligth a rarity.

Rarity en ese momento tomo todos sus años de experiencia para convencer a los potros y los puso en uso con twiligth, solo necesitaba apelar a el orgullo de twiligth, a sus capacidades y sobre todo a su modelo a seguir quien además era su mentora, con este plan rarity tenía asegurado convencer a twiligth de ser la profesora de green, solo necesitaba escoger bien la forma en que le diría todo.

-pero twiligth tu eres la unicornio mas inteligente que conozco y además de que as tenido a la mejor maestra de ecuestria sin contar que tienes métodos infalibles de estudio,… pero entiendo mmm tal vez debería ir con una especialista como sherrelie ella sabe cómo enseñarle a los potrillos y potrillas de ponyville un potro como green no debe ser dificulta alguna para ella tu sabes-dijo rarity notando a twiligth interesada y algo molesta.

-saber qué?-respondió twiligth con cierto desdén por las palabras de rarity .

-ella esta tan ocupada enseñando le a los potrillos y potrillas que si logra enseñarle a green también deberías comentárselo a la princesa celestia ella en verdad se merecería un reconocimiento por esforzarse tanto por un potro que ni siquiera conoce-continuaba rarity.

Las palabras de rarity rápida mente llegaron a la cabeza a de twiligt, esta repentina mente se puso de pie y le dijo a rarity con un tono serio.

-estás diciendo que no estoy capacitada?-

-ooo nononon yo no diría eso jamás de ti es solo que sherrelie tiene experiencia con-twiligth callo a rarity .

-la princesa celestia me enseño y creo estar sobre calificada para enseñarle a green además e leído todo sobre cómo enseñar así que no te preocupes yo lo haré-dijo twiligth de forma determinante.

-no puedo dejar que lo hagas deves tener muchas cosas que hacer cartas que escribir para la princesa como para que te distraigas enseñado le a un potro necesitado como green-continuaba rarity.

-yo te dije yo lo haré ahora déjame empezar la lección con green –respondio twiligth sacando a rarity de la biblioteca.

-gracias twiligth-dijo rarity yéndose a preparar el nuevo traje para la fiesta de sappiere shoes

-esa rarity bu…..*dando se con su pesuña en la cara* no puedo creer que rarity me engañara tan fácil mente-dijo twiligth para si misma.

Green se quedo mirando a twiligth mientras esta ponía una pizarra una mesita y un monton de libros frente a este, green como de costumbre empeso a mordisquear los libros a lo que twilithg se los quito y regaño.

-empecemos con algo simple … fluttershy te enseño algunas cosas haber … hola di hola-

-gor.. Gorda-

-…. Noo hola H.O.L.A "hola" puedes decir "hola" –

-o daa-

-mmm mejor empecemos con algo más simple-

Los siguientes días twiligth se esforzó lo mas que puedo en lograr que green hablara y dejara de comerse los libros de la biblioteca, a medida que las lecciones avanzaban green poco a poco aprendía como hablar y más importante aun a entender lo que decía además de sorprender a twiligth la facilidad y interés que este tenía para aprender, era eso o el echo de que green solo quería los pastelitos que esta le daba cuando había un avance en el aprendizaje de este.

Ya en el 5 dia twiligth decidió hacer un repaso de lo que había aprendido green con unos examenes preguntas y sobre todo con tarjetas ,por lo que cuando este llego dejo un proyecto personal en el que trabajaba y se concentro total mente en este, al terminar la biblioteca era un desastre libros dispersos en el piso sin contar los muchos examenes que green habia escrito y las tarjetas que habia usado, al finalizar twiligth penso en aprender algo mas de green.

-ahora green ya sabes leer y hablar mmm bueno eso es todo lo que necesitas saber mmm hablando de cosas recuerdas algo de tu familia o el por que estabas en el bosque-preguntaba twiligth mientras recogía tarjetas papeles y libros del piso con su magia.

-nada en verdad recuerdo el hospital… el…el doctor y a ustedes llegar-dijo green mientras recogia unas hojas del piso

-solo eso … tranquilo encontraremos a tu familia –respondió twiligth con una sonrisa para animar a green.

-o que a sido de mi hablando y hablando y dando le vueltas a mi intenciones verdaderas o mi amada déjame permanecer a tu lado de aquí asta que el mundo llege a su final deja me sentirte una vez si quiera mi amada-decía green en voz alta.

Las palabras tan repentinas de green sorprendieron a twiligth la que se sonrojo un poco por la palabas de amor de green, esta meditaba el por que el repentino amor de green por ella su meditación fue interrumpida rápidamente por green que la arrincono en un rincón mirando la directo a los ojos, con la mirada fija en green twiligth se ponía mas y mas nerviosa, acaso green iba a besarla.

-g-gree.n y-yo no siento lo mismo –dijo twiligth en un murmullo.

-eso lo se pero el libro dijo que devia hacer esto –respondió green con una voz llena de inocencia.

-que?-

-tu me dijiste que siempre haga todo de acuerdo al libro-

-si pero … que libro estas leyendo-

-sol y harmony un amor eterno-respondió green mostrando un montón de hojas amarradas con unas tiras de hilo que las mantiene juntas.

-ese no es un libro es privado-respondió twiligth mientras le quitaba el libro a green.

-me gusto y tu dijiste que podía leer todo lo que quisiera de la biblioteca-

-si pero este no es un proyecto personal-

-esta bien pero que paso con black amor y harmony y la princesa? Se quedaron juntos o black armor y harmony lograron consumar su amor?-preguntaba green.

Twiligth cada vez mas sonrojada de que green encontrara su historia balbuceaba cosas cada vez mas sonrojada asta que se dio cuenta de que este leía una hoja de la historia.

-esa es una historia para otro día fin.-termino de leer green.

\- Debo enseñarte a no leer en voz alta….como sea dame eso-

Luego de ese pequeño descanso twiligth decidió seguir con las lecciones de green hasta la llegada de una pegaso que atravesó la ventana repentina mente.

-rainbow estas bien-dijo twiligth

-si si estaba practicando unas acrobacias y me Sali de control gracias por los libros amortiguaron mi caída –respondió rainbown mientras se levantaba de entre los libros.

-me alegro pero ten mas cuidado siempre te estrellas contra la biblioteca y puedes salir lastimada además estoy en medio de una lección –regaño twiligth a rainbow.

-si si …. Una lección a quien?-dijo rainbow buscando al estudiante de twiligth.

De inmediato la regaso noto a green que la miraba directa mente a los ojos, rainbow se puso nerviosa al ver los ojos de green que tenia una mirada bacía carente de alguna emoción, casi como si fuera una estatua.

-hola twilith-dijo green a rainbow.

-no me llamo twiligth soy rainbow dash y twi no crees que Cheerilee hubiera sido mejor para enseñarle no se ella es maestra y todo eso– respondió esta algo molesta por que no la reconocieran.

Twiligth respondió a rainbown con una mirada de enojo, rainbow notando esto cambio el tema y fue a leer un libro de daring doo que vio en el piso.

* * *

espero que les aya gustado deje su opinión si quieren se despide random389 asta otro capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

hola a todos random aquí con otro capitulo perdón por la demora tuve problemas de inspiración pero aquí esta espero que lo disfruten quiero agradecerle a mi amigo "**El enviado del origen****" ** por su ayuda tabien decirles pasen y vean sus fic que son muy buenos.

* * *

Capítulo 3: inician y final de las clases.

Dia: domingo.

Hora: desconocida por …. Razones

Estación: verano.

La biblioteca se encontraba en silencio con twiligth ordenando las paginas de su "proyecto" y rainbown leyendo su nuevo libro de darrin do todo estaba calmado, pero rainbow se encontraba incomoda con la mirada de green sobre ella, una mirada constante y curiosa pero vacía.

-T-twi …green siempre mmm queda mirando asi?-

-durante horas y hasta días el va a verte así pero te acostumbras -respondió esta recordando los primeros días que paso con green sintiendo leves escalofríos.

\- Esta bien mmm green podrías dejar de mirarme fija mente-pidio rainbow a green mientras se ocultaba tras su libro.

-claro twi- respondió green a rainbow.

Rainbow de inmediato reacciono a que no la reconociera y miro a green molesta, twiligth momentánea mente interrumpió a rainbow para pedirle que cuidara la biblioteca, esta acepto a regaña dientes sin entender el por qué de esta petición tan inusual.

-es simple él se come los libros si no lo vijilas y devo devolverle su novela a AJ asi que solo cuida que no se coma los libros regreso enseguida-dijo twi desapareciendo con un destello de magia.

-como sea dime green quien soy-dijo está dejando su libro y concentrando se en el.

-eres twi-este fue interrumpido de inmediato.

-no no mira yo soy rainbow dash la pegaso mas asombrosa y velos no me confundas con nadie-

-la voladora más rápida de ecuestra fue firefly manteniendo el record de vuelo más rápido y prolongado por ecuestria hace ya 200 años desde que ella impuso el record y ningún pegaso a logrado romperlo -respondió green casi como si estuviera leyendo un libro de historia.

\- que muéstrame eso –respondió rainbow sorprendida.

-que cosa –

-el record green muéstramelo-

-cual record ?-

-el record de firefly que esta en algún libro quiero verlo-respondía rainbow frustrada.

Green rápida mente tomo un libro en el que rainbow estaba sentada y le mostro una página amarillenta y con un retrato de la pegaso, rainbown asombrada leyó como firefly había volado por ecuestria durante casi medio día recorriendo todo el país de punta a punta dejando a todo el que la vio pasar asombrados por su velocidad excepcional.

-wow ella era asombrosa –sin palabras mientras leía el libro.

Mientras rainbown se maravillaba con un record ya hace mucho olvidado, green tomo un libro y empezó a mordisquearlo, rainbow al notar esto echo a reír hasta ver una foto caer a lo que reacciono y le quito el libro a green .

-twiligth me quitaría los privilegios de los libros de darring do si descubre que te deje comerte un libro ahora ve a leer algo o as lo que hagas cuando estas con twi-

-claro twi-respondio green sentando se a leer el libro de darring do

-estas colmando mi paciencia ahora di mi nombre-dijo rainbow furiosa

-twliigth-

-AAAAAGGG-rainbow solo soltó un grito de frustración y busco el álbum de fotos de twi.

Durante los siguientes 20 segundos que rainbown trato con todas sus ideas de hacer que green memorizará su nombre, las ideas de esta solo consistieron en gritar y mostrar un montón de fotos hasta agotar su poca paciencia y rendirse.

-mira soy una pegaso tengo alas pelaje celeste y crin de varios colores aj es una pony de tierra sin alas ni cuerno pinkie es igual a AJ pero rosada ahora dime quien esta en esta foto-dijo están mostrando le una foto a green.

-twiligth- respondió este rápida mente.

-NOOOOO NOOO NOOO *mirando la foto* en verdad era twi…..-dijo rainbown avergonzada pero sin dejar que green lo note.

-el no va a dejar de decirte twi asta que gane algo con eso –dijo twiligth mientras sonreía riendo leve mente.

-cuanto tiempo estuviste mirando-dijo rainbow.

-lo vi todo me sorprende que no notaras que regresaría de inmediato -respondió esta tomando las fotos con su magia y guardando las en su álbum.

Rainbown considero las palabras de twiligth mientras miraba a gree, que es lo que un potro podría querer de ella dinero , bitz. No ella pensó con una sonrisa de confianza solo hay una cosa que podría querer un potro de ella.

-green sabes te daré lo que todo pony desea de mi algo que jamás jamás podras olvidar y podras presumir que lograste experimentar me obtendrás a mi –dijo rainbow mientras hacia unas piruetas en el aire.

-QUE –se escucho gritar a un grupo de voces.

-en que rayos estas pensado rainbown no puedes simple mente entregarte asi –regaño rarity a rainbow

-rarity tiene razón sabemos que no as tenido suerte en las relaciones de pareja pero esto es demasiado-continuaba twiligth.

-esto….-dijo una fluttershy

-de que hablas solo voy a darle un espectáculo privado de piruetas de la mas asombrosa pegaso de ecuestria YO –respondió rainbow orgullosa de si misma además de muy convencida de su idea

Twiligth y rarity quedaron mirando a rainbow mientras rompían en risa, rainbown molesta miraba a ambas sin entender el por que de su risa, fluttershy por otra parte seguía junto a rarity en silencio mirando a green que respondía a la mirada de esta, las miradas de ambos quedaron entrelazadas durante un tiempo , fluttershy se sentía algo tranquila con la mirada de green, mientras que green solo miraba en la dirección donde se encontraba esta por las risas de twiligth y rarity.

-a green solo le interesa la moendasia- dijieron twi y rarity al mismo tiempo.

-que-pregunto una confunida ranbow.

-a green le interesa la comida y la ciencia –respondió rápida mente twiligth.

-ooo nonono twiligth green es fanático de el glamur y la comida –replico rarity.

-rarity yo soy la maestra green y lo conozco el se interesa por las ciencia la moda esta bien pero a el le atrae mas los conocimientos-continuaba twiligth.

-yo vivo con el y se nota desde muy lejos que el prefiere la moda tal vez si no tuvieras la cabeza metida en un libro lo verías-insistió rarity completa mente segura de lo que decía.

-me dices a mi que tengo la cabeza en un libro tu as estado toda la semana hablando del vestido que planeas usar para la fiesta a la que fuiste invitada por lo que deberías regresar a la realidad y dejar de fantasear- dijo twiligth molesta.

-la fiesta es en la mansión de sapphire shores y debo ir con mi novia –dijo green repentina mente.

Todas quedaron mirando a green para luego desviar su mirada hacia rarity, la cual en cambio tenía una sonrisa incomoda y una risa nerviosa ante las miradas de sus amigas, mientras las 3 amigas trataban de procesar lo que dijo green un pequeño espía escucho las palabras de green que se grabaron profunda mente en su mente, las lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos pero apretando sus garras logro contenerlas.

Spike no sabía que pensar, como rarity la yegua mas elegante hermosa y educada podría estar con un salvaje como green, mas aun que podía tener green que él no, mas aun como fue que green siendo descuidado desconsiderado y sobre todo un desconocido para rarity, el cual luego tan solo una simple semana se volvió su novio.

La ira se acumulaba en spike el odio hacia green, la envidia, green le quito a su amada rarity por eso se aseguraría de que pagues, repentina mente aflojo su garra y dio un gran suspiro lleno de tristeza.

-no puedo hacerle eso…. Ella lo escogió a el por qué lo ama … no quiero verla llorar por mis tonterías -decía para si mismo el pequeño dragón.

Con esas palabras spike decidió dejarlos ser feliz, ese pensamiento le destrozaba el corazón pero era lo correcto por su amada rarity , ella debe ser feliz con el potro que amara aun que no fuera el.


End file.
